uarfandomcom-20200213-history
General Game Tips
Game screen explained Right-click picture and display in a new tab to see the whole picture (which is about 4x bigger) Tips for new joiners UAR is hero based co-operative game that takes approximately 90 minutes to complete. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. '''More experienced players are almost always willing to help. There are 2 main goals of game: * '''Survive. To do so, do not let undead get close to you. You can die quite quickly. Also use run command (z+t) and jumps (z+q) to speed your soldier. If you die, medics can still ressurect you, so do not leave the game * Do quests. Their description is in top left corner and minimap often shows, where to go. Main quests are priority, Side quests can usually wait until main quests are done. * Defend city (a.k.a. Thalim) with all civilians. They bring most experience in the game. See also Map to find out where Thalim and other important locations are. Before we move on, there is quite a nice tutorial from simia How to run effectively Press z+t and run until you are exhausted is not a good idea. Instead, try to keep your stamina bar high to be faster. Good strategy which is easy is run 4 seconds, jump, wait until your stamina is full and do it again: run 4 seconds, jump and wait until your stamina is full and do it again. Best players with soldier skills level 3 (gives extra 0.1 movement speed) can outrun Cacumen (biggest boss) and even have time to shoot him. For the rest of us, outrunning him is cool enough:-) Some Skill Identifiers can speed up your hero as well. How to get items for my hero Items are in grey boxes (see Game screen explained) that are randomly dropped during the game (with few exceptions). When you hover over them, you can see some tips, including classes that can use it. If it doesn't have tips, it is for all classes (e.g. magazines and ammo cases). There are 2 special items with dedicated slots: weapons and armors. Weapon can be only taken if it is for your class and you have free slot 5 in your inventory and armor can be taken only if your slot 6 in inventory is free. For example M41 SAW can be taken only by Auto Rifleman, Cyborg or Prototype, if the hero has empty slot 5. There are 5 secret places known as caches, which store bunch of items at one spot. They are hidden in stones with red X over them. If you see such a stone, get close to it and all items will appear. At the same time, location of the cache will be pinged on minimap and all players receive info that the cache was found. Share items and do not keep items that your class cannot use or others can use it better (for example Aim Assist is better on Auto Rifleman than Medic). This game is co-operative. If others are strong, you have better chance to win! 'How to make a backup of UAR bank' In this tutorial you will learn a few ways to make a backup of your UAR bank so you do not loose your precious experience, medals and skill identifiers. Windows users only. Best way First way is the most simple. You go to windows start => you type "UAR" in the search bar and the file UAR.SC2Bank should appear. The only thing you need to do now is to copy it and paste it somewhere safe. Do not drag the file out of the folder. Alternative way In case the first method doesnt work, you will have more work to do. I would recommend to play a game of uar so that the bank updates to todays date, this will come in handy in later steps. 1) First thing you want to do is to find the starcraft 2 folder in your documents. 2) Then you want to go into the Accounts folder and click the folder inside it (each player has a diffrent set of numbers for that folder). 3) After that you want to go into the folder which starts with 2-S2-1- (numbers). 4) Now go into the "bank" folder. 5) When you get to this step the uar bank folder is hidden in one of the many number coded folders. You have find the folder with the Battlenet ID of Znimu : 2-S2-1-1288335. This folder contains every banks from the maps uploaded by Znimu. Only UAR exists though. 6) In this folder, you have to find the file UAR.SC2Bank. You can just copy past it here, so you have a copy later if needed. C:\Users\(your windows account name)\Documents\StarCraft II\Accounts\119748898\2-S2-1-1821075\Banks is the directory you should follow to get to the uar bank. The numbers of the documents are different for every players. Restore a bank (new PC, formatted PC, ...) If you save the UAR.SC2Bank file on an USB key, it allows you to put it back later if you format your PC or go on an other PC. In this case, the easiest way is to play quickly an UAR game, save as soon as you can, leave. So a bank file is created in the right folder. Then you can follow the alternative way above to find the bank file, and replace it by the file you have saved in your USB key. Category:How to make a backup of UAR bank